Why won't you kiss me?
by JustDreamIfYouCan'tDoAnything
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go together to Scandals with Sebastian- what will happen? I don't really know how to summarize this!
1. Scandals

**So, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic! I hope you guys like it and any reviews would be much appreciated. TGTIOSBNK- They got together in Original Song but never kissed- this is how it goes on from there- one night at Scandals... xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters used.**

* * *

"Hey Kurt, c'mere" Blaine said drunkenly as he tried to pull Kurt into the back seat of the Navigator, after a night at Scandals. Kurt shied away from his touch as he remembered what had happened earlier that evening.

"_Kurt, this is Sebastian. Isn't he hot? I mean, not you hot, but still hot. And he likes me! How about that?"_

"_Blaine, would you dance with me?" Sebastian asked and he pulled Blaine away from Kurt. Blaine was too smashed to even notice what was going on, so Kurt took the opportunity to order another Cola. When Kurt turned around, he was faced with the sight of Sebastian and Blaine- his __**boyfriend**__ Blaine- grinding together on the dance floor._

"Blaine, get off me. Lie down in the back and I'll get you home." Kurt managed to get out of Blaine's grasp and tried to close the car door but was met with Blaine's face, staring at him.

Blaine took a breath and tried to compose himself- which was hard as it was taking all of his concentration to not fall over. "Kurt- kiss me. I know you want to and I want you to and we haven't yet... so do it!" He started grinning uncontrollably and swooped in towards Kurt- but instead of a pair of lips meeting his own he got a sting of pain as Kurt's fist collided with his face and he collapsed into the back of the car. "Why won'tyou kiss me, Kurt? Don't you love me? I thought you loved me..."

"Damn it, Blaine! I do love you, you know that I do, bu-"

"Then why won't you kiss me?" Blaine retorted angrily, as he tried to get up.

"Because my first kiss was stolen by a jock who is a closeted homophobe, and the one that I should count as my first kiss will not be in the back seat of my car with a guy who is drunk out of his mind, horny and spent most of the night grinding up against another guy! Have nothing to say about that, Blaine? Blaine?" Blaine was now unconscious in the back seat, snoring lightly, so Kurt shut the car door and drove back to his house and deposited Blaine onto the couch in his room and draped a blanket over him.

Feeling slightly calmer, Kurt went to do his evening moisturising routine and went to bed, thinking about what Blaine's reaction would be like the next morning.


	2. The Morning After

**So, this is the second chapter to my first story. The chapters are pretty short- it seemed longer when I was writing it! As before, please review and tell me what you think! Also if anyone has some prompts that they want written I can try some of those! Blaine's POV xoxo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, even though I want too.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a hairdryer- a way too loud hairdryer- what? A hairdryer? My mum isn't home, my aunt isn't due back for at least a week- who on earth was using a hairdryer? I opened my eyes and looked around. 'My room isn't painted white' I thought to myself- oh! That's right, I'm at Kurt's. Sweet, amazing, beautiful Kurt. My boyfriend Kurt. My boyfriend that I love Kurt. I racked my brain, trying to remember what happened the night before. Arriving with Kurt, seeing Sebastian, getting a drink, getting another drink... and I can't remember anything else. Anything else at **all**.

"Morning Blaine," Kurt says curtly. "There is some toast upstairs if you want it, but it won't come down here by itself, you'll actually have to go and get it." And with that, Kurt just leaves. There's some emotion in his voice, anger, maybe? I don't know why, I didn't do anything!

"Kurt. Kurt!" My voice turned to a shout as Kurt wasn't listening to me. Why is he acting like this? What's happened?

"What do you want, Blaine? I'm not going to kiss you, if that's what you were going to ask. If you're going to ask if I'm mad at you, the answer would be yes. If you're going to ask why, I ask you to think back to what happened yesterday. That should keep you occupied for a bit." Kurt retorted haughtily.

"What did I do wrong?" My voice was trembling and I felt lost. I had no idea what had happened, but apparently it had been something really bad. I'd never seen Kurt this upset before. The only time that he was close to being that mad is when Karofsky kissed him. Maybe that was it! Maybe Karofsky was at Scandals and kissed Kurt. Maybe he did more. Oh god, did Karofsky try to rape Kurt?

"Apparently your memory doesn't seem to be working at the moment- probably due to the large amounts of alcohol you had last night. Let's see..." Kurt said while rubbing his hands together. This could **not** be good. "Firstly, you drank at least 3 beers and then 4 shots of vodka. After that, Sebastian asked you to dance. You accepted and when I looked about a minute later, you too were grinding against each other." Oh dear. I must have been completely drunk to do that. I love Kurt more than anything. "Then I took you to my car to try and get you home safely and you pulled me into the back seat. You then tried to convince me to kiss you-" I winced "and when I refused, you moved in to kiss me. I then punched you and you started claiming that I didn't love you enough to kiss you. I tried to reason with you, but by that time you had fallen asleep. I then brought you here and went to bed, like a good boyfriend should. That is why I am angry at you, and that is why you have 10 minutes to get the **hell** out of my house." Kurt finished his rant and ran upstairs, leaving me dumbfounded and feeling like punching myself in the face.

How was I so stupid? How could I do something like that to **Kurt?** And most importantly, how am I meant to make it up to him?

* * *

**Review please! What is Blaine up to? Thank you just for reading this!xoxo**


End file.
